exo_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Colleen O'Reilly
Voiced by Kathleen Barr Colleen O'Reilly is the communications and ExoTech specialist for JumpTroop: Charlie-Five Squadron. She's gutsy and outgoing. O'Reilly has a photographic memory and can hotwire just about any electronic device in the HomeWorlds. As one of only three ranking officers in Charlie-Five, O'Reilly interfaces with Able Squad and has developed a special comraderie with J.T. Marsh. Under the cover of her Venusian Defence Cammo, O'Reilly can touch down in her UltraLight Rapid Recon E-Frame, Blast her way into NeoSapien strongholds, electronically sabotage Neo sercuity and be out in time to join Primary ExoForces in battle. 'Personality ' Colleen O'Reilly was very friendly and well liked by members of both Charlie Five Jump Platoon and members of Able Squad. She is seen having a good working relationship with Maggie Weston who often inquired and offered to help on modifications Colleen make on her comm unit. O'Reilly also jokes with Jumptrooper Ramon Longfeather that she did not want to arm wrestle him since "...it'd just be bad for.. (his).. ego." This comment showed her sense of humor and got a big laugh from the other Jumptroopers. Her intelligence and quick thinking is an invaulable asset to Jumptroop Captain Avery F. Butler such as when she disconnected the scrambler from her comm unit and sent a message with fake evac coordinates that she knew the NeoSapiens would be monitoring. Though an ExoFleet officer and soldier she refused to kill without justification. During an engagement on Venus she did not shot an unarmed NeoSapien trooper running from his eframe even though she had him in her sights. Instead she chased after him and accurately shot a tree limb that fell and disabled the NeoSapien. Hardened throughout the war with the NeoSapiens she told ".. the troopers in (her) squad personal relationships in a command can interfere with a soldier's concentration, even cost lives." Ultimatley she cares deeply about thoose under her command and leads them with utmost care especially when an injured Butler gives her command of the squad during the last battle of the war on Earth. History According to Admiral Winfield's pesonnel files Colleen O'Reilly graduated from Exo-Fleet Academy on Earth the day that Phaeton launched his attack to conquer the Homeworlds. This should have been the happiest day of her Exofleet career however she was forced to defend herself and fight off the invading NeoSapiens. It is unknown how she joined up with the Exofleet in space but over a year into the war she held the the rank of Lieutenant and was the commtech specialist for Charlie Five Jump Platoon. Prior to the Assault on Ceres she discovered that the NeoSapiens were able to intercept ExoFleet comm links, a fact even the ExoFleet Intelligence thought was impossible. Once the Jumptroopers landed on Ceres she told the squad they were own their without support from the E-frame squads. She fought valiantly in the Assault on Ceres and if not for her quick thinking in sending a message, she knew was being monitored, it is possible the jumptroop squad would have perished on Ceres. Throughout the war Lt. O'Reilly would be an important figure fighting in ever major battle for the Homeworlds including the Attack on Mercury and the Battle for Venus. During mop up operations on Venus, after the Exo-Fleet had established a base on the second planet from the sun, Able Squad Lt. J.T. Marsh gained a new found respect and a romantic interest in her. Lt. O'Rielly returned the affection toward Lt. Marsh, despite their apphrensions against relationships, until their romantic rendevouz was interupted by the return of Alice Noretti, a former member of Able Squad lost under J.T. Marsh's command. Later when O'Reilly went to inform Marsh on NeoSapien actvity near Dragon's Rock she became jealous after she saw Noretti touching Marsh's hand replying, "I guess you don't disapprove of personal relationships as much as you thought." She continued to proceed with her mission despite her feelings toward Marsh and Noretti. After it was discovered that Noretti was a NeoSapien, O'Reilly disregared her own safety and blasted Noretti's e-frame causing an explosion that killed the NeoSapien spy. O'Reilly regretfully apoligized to J.T. and watched him as he left in his e-frame sadly looking at the picture of Alice Noretti. Category:Terrans Category:ExoFleet Officers Category:Female